Malditas Nueces
by Cora Lozar
Summary: Rose tiene el plan perfecto para sobrevivir a la cena de Navidad, con un margen de error más pequeño que una snitch. Pero siempre hay que considerar el cambio variable en la vida y la importancia de los pequeños detalles: tan simples y pequeños como una nuez. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 del Foro The Ruins.


**Disclamer:** Jamás he hecho mis compras navideñas en Tiffany´s, jamás he sido rubia y, por supuesto, jamás he escrito la saga más famosa del mundo muggle. De lo demás, si _no_ reconoces algo supongo que es mío, el resto es de Jotaká.

_¡Saludos gente de FF! La verdad no sé que decirles sobre lo que puedan esperar de ésta pequeña historia. Cuando lo comencé (hará dos semanas), no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué escribir, y dado que es el primer reto en el que participo pueeees, juzguen ustedes el resultado._

_En fin._

_Quería publicarlo antes sólo que no estaba terminado, así que por eso de las fechas, lo dedicaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes que están leyendo. No sé que más decir, pero les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Diviértanse mucho, compartan con todos los que puedan, sonrían, regalen abrazos, y dejen reviews en todas las historian que lean (eso siempre es un buen regalo para los escritores). Sin más que añadir, pasen a leer._

_**«Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 del Foro The Ruins.»**_

* * *

**_Malditas Nueces._**

Rose tiene el plan perfecto. Sabe exactamente qué decir y qué hacer y en qué momento hacerlo. Ha ensayado frente al espejo la pronunciación pausada y elegante del _«Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerlos»_, la _ese_ con suavidad.

Se ha aprendido de memoria los movimientos que debe realizar. Las sonrisas tímidas y educadas; el apretón de manos, firme pero no demasiado, con un tinte femenino y las manos secas.

Todo es parte de un guión previamente establecido que tiene menos del tres por ciento de probabilidad de desastre. Todo, absolutamente todo figura en él; desde el bonito y simple pero elegante vestido de Rose (con suficiente tela en dónde se debe para evitar incómodos sonrojos); la túnica de gala de Scorpius (y sus instrucciones específicas de mantener su contacto al mínimo); hasta la tarta de chocolate con nueces que Rose preparó ésta mañana con la receta de su abuela Molly.

Pero hasta el plan más perfecto tiene fallas, y su tres por ciento de margen de error crece cómodamente cuando Scorpius ignora sus previas instrucciones al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, anclando su mano en la cintura de ella, en un gesto íntimo de posesión.

A pesar de ello, Rose se esmera en seguir con el plan. Mantiene una charla amigable con Astoria Greengrass sobre la decoración navideña de la mansión; figurillas de nieve que saludan a todos los que pasen por el jardín, nieve falsa cayendo del techo sobre la sala y el recibidor; y un precioso e inmenso pino de Navidad, decorado en verde y plateado. Cosas que, honestamente, le tienen sin cuidado a la pelirroja. Luego, se dedica a escuchar atentamente las pocas palabras que le dirige Draco Malfoy; apenas un cordial saludo, una disculpa por el comportamiento tan comedido de su mujer y un par de comentarios amenos sobre la comida y la ocasión.

Pero la vida es curiosa, y más curioso es cómo puede mandar todo el esfuerzo de semanas al carajo por un par de nueces. Un_ caos_ de nueces a las que Astoria es alérgica de muerte, pero eso Rose no lo sabía. No ha terminado siquiera de pasar el primer bocado del postre, la tan magníficamente preparada tarta de Rose, cuando sus ojos se abren desmedidamente y sus manos rodean su propio cuello.

En cuestión de segundos cae de la cima del mundo: de haberse ganado a su suegra y de por lo menos haber dado una buena impresión a su suegro. Ahora no tiene más que miedo, porque todos chillan (menos Draco y Scorpius), los dos elfos domésticos dan vueltas por el comedor, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que pide la señora Astoria con esos sonidos tan feos que salen de su garganta.

La mujer apenas si puede hablar; tiene la cara roja y las manos hinchadas. Está luchando por hacer que un poco de aire llegue a sus pulmones y, lo mejor que se puede decir de las circunstancias, es que la tarta estaba exquisita.

Una vez en la sala de emergencias, los medimagos trasladan a la madre de Scorpius a una habitación para darle diversas pociones e intentar contraatacar la intensa reacción alérgica a las nueces, sólo que nada parece funcionar y ahora casi no se le ven los ojos a la pobre mujer, que tiene la cara más roja e hinchada que hace unos minutos.

Draco Malfoy tiene el entrecejo fruncido y las manos firmemente apretadas. No es que él esté culpando a alguien de lo que pasó; nadie tenía idea siquiera de que Astoria era alérgica a algo tan cotidiano como las nueces, pero para Rose, ver el gesto preocupado y serio de su suegro, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que aprieta sus manos, es demasiado. Se siente miserable. Tan miserable como el día en el que le confesó a su padre que quería a Scorpius y éste armó un completo alboroto por el coraje que le provocó la noticia. O quizá un poco más, porque ahora el alboroto lo provocó ella con sus actos y, honestamente, no tiene ni idea de cómo resolverlo.

Scorpius, quien no se ha apartado del costado de Rose, nota cómo sus manos comienzan a temblar, y su cuerpo se sacude casi imperceptiblemente con espasmos de nerviosismo. La pelirroja tiene la mirada perdida, nublada con cierta culpabilidad y miedo.

—Rose calma, que no ha sido tu culpa—le susurra al oído.

—Si lo ha sido, yo preparé la estúpida tarta y le puse las estúpidas nueces—contesta la chica entre dientes y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, ahogando los gritos de rabia que se le quieren escapar.

El rubio, en un pobre intento por calmarla, la toma por los brazos y clava sus ojos grises en los azules de ella, como queriendo tranquilizarla sólo con su reconfortante mirada, el problema es que Rose no le ve. La mirada de la chica está posada en la habitación al final del pasillo, en la camilla donde su suegra está tendida y tiene a cuatro medimagos alrededor, administrándole una poción para dormirla y evitar que sus agitados nervios agraven aún más la situación.

Rose se hunde en su lugar y se muerde tan fuerte el labio inferior que casi puede percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida para no preguntar si alguien era alérgico a las nueces o al chocolate, o simplemente a ella misma?

Tras unos minutos más de espasmos provocados por la rabia y el temor, los medimagos les anuncian que la señora Malfoy se encuentra estable, pero que la tendrán esa noche en observación pues la reacción alérgica fue muy intensa y la dejo bastante débil. Al escuchar eso, Rose se permite aflojar la fuerza con la que aprieta los puños y suelta el aire en un bufido de alivio.

—Scorpius, lleva a Rose de vuelta a su casa; ya es tarde y no me apetece escuchar los reclamos de Weasley del porqué su hija no ha regresado. Yo me quedaré con tu madre. Dile a Runik que nos traiga algo de ropa, pasaremos la noche aquí.

La fría voz de Draco Malfoy suena tan autoritaria que Scorpius sólo asiente con la cabeza antes de tomar a Rose de la mano y desaparecer con ella. Cuando aparecen en la sala de la mansión Malfoy, Rose se deja caer en un sillón y comienza a maldecir por lo bajo. Scorpius sabe que aunque su madre ya esté mejor, la chica no puede dejar de reprocharse por haberla puesto en esa situación. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que su elfina desaparece para llevarle la ropa a su padre, Scor se deja caer al lado de la pelirroja, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien?—la voz le sale áspera así y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar—. Vamos Rose, no fue tu culpa, nadie tenía idea de que mi madre era alérgica a las nueces.

—Me siento como una idiota, arruiné todo—replica la chica—.Tu madre debe odiarme ahora mismo.

—Claro que no, mi madre estaba fascinada contigo, no te puede odiar.

—Eso era antes de que la mandara a San Mungo por esa estúpida tarta que hice—gruñe.

—Estoy seguro que ella sabe que ha sido un accidente, no has hecho nada malo—cambia su tono por uno más suave, al tiempo que deja sus manos resbalar por la cintura de Rose, sobre la tela de ese bonito vestido azul que hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos y contrasta perfectamente con el rojo furioso de su cabello. No puede evitarlo y se inclina hasta hundir su nariz el los espesos rizos de la pelirroja, aspirando su olor entre flores y cítricos.

Rose inmediatamente se levanta y se aleja de él, con una mirada furiosa.

— ¿No he hecho nada malo?—no ha levantado la voz, pero por su pose y su mirada, a Scorpius le parece que estuviera gritando—. ¿Casi mato a tu madre y a ti te parece que no es nada?—sisea, con el ritmo perfecto que lo haría una serpiente, eso lo aprendió de él.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso, y ella ya está bien. Sólo trato de hacerte ver que no fue tu jodida culpa ¡Merlín!—exclama, exasperado por la reacción de Rose—. Simplemente quería pasar una buena cena navidad con mi familia y mi novia, no tienes porqué complicar las cosas con algo que ya pasó.

La expresión del rubio dista mucho del enojo, pero está lo suficientemente serio para hacer que el rostro de Rose se suavice visiblemente, dándose cuenta de que ya arruinó demasiado las cosas y una vez más, se maldice por ello.

—Merlín, lo lamento. No quise mandar a tu madre a San Mungo ni tampoco arruinar la cena ni pasar una mala navidad. Sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto y que tus padres me aceptaran.

Rose suena cansada y un poco triste, pero Scorpius nunca ha comprendido la necesidad de la chica de ser aceptada por quién es, y no por quiénes son sus padres. Ella quería que cuando los padres del chico la conocieran, no pensaran en todos los malos ratos que pasaron con los padres de la pelirroja, sino que se concentraran en él y en ella. Sólo que arruinó todo con esas nueces.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mis padres te aceptaron desde que les dije que tú me hacías feliz. No tienes nada que probar, eres perfecta y ellos se han dado cuenta de ello en la cena. Lo de las nueces fue un accidente y no cambia nada.

Dice Scorpius mientras envuelve a la pelirroja en sus brazos y le acaricia la espalda con cariño.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?—pregunta la chica después de unos minutos. No es que sea muy tarde y ella tiene permiso de estar fuera por un rato más.

—Tengo una ligera idea—contesta el rubio, hundiendo los dedos en su suave cabello y atrayéndola a él para besarla ansiosamente.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy—dice Rose, cortando el beso—. Me refería a que podríamos comprarle algo a tu madre y así me disculpo con ella por haberla intoxicado con todas esas nueces.

—No vas a dejar de pensar en ello hasta disculparte ¿verdad?—le pregunta el rubio.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Si no lo hago tal vez jamás pueda volver a mirarla a los ojos sin sentirme mal, o es probable que ni siquiera tenga el valor de volver a venir en el futuro.

—¡Merlín, Rose! eres tan terca. Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte, sólo espera aquí ¿vale?—le pide Scorpius y sale disparado por las escaleras.

Rose se queda estática, con la mirada fija en el punto exacto de las escaleras dónde, minutos después, vuelve a aparecer el rubio con dos cajitas negras de unos diez centímetros de longitud por unos seis o siete de ancho en las manos.

—No tenía idea de que la cena terminaría de esa manera, y quería darte esto antes de que te fueras. Tengo otro para mi madre y se lo puedo dar de parte de ambos si te hace sentir mejor—comenta, pasándole las cajitas a Rose y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué son?—pregunta la pelirroja.

Las cajas son de terciopelo negro, y en los bordes tienen incrustadas pequeñas piedritas brillantes; probablemente diamantes.

—Es un regalo de Navidad. En teoría hubiera sido por la primer navidad que pasaras con mi familia, así como yo pasé la navidad pasada con tu familia y me regalaste esos increíbles guantes de guardián. Pero ahora es por la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, sólo tú y yo—el rubio señala un reloj que cuelga de la pared de enfrente y marca las doce de la noche con tres minutos. Ya es navidad.

Con cuidado, toma las dos cajas de las manos de Rose y se queda con una que tiene decoraciones color azul en el broche para abrir. Se para frente a ella y le alza levemente la cara con un dedo bajo su mentón.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con tu sola presencia. Sé que no ha sido fácil estar conmigo por todos los prejuicios que dejó la guerra, pero te agradezco tanto que hayas permanecido a mi lado sin importar nada—habla casi en un susurro.

Le tiende la cajita y sonríe internamente cuando un suspiro escapa de los dulces labios de Rose.

—Scor, no tenías que…

—Es un regalo Rose, quiero que lo tengas.

Dentro de la caja, hay un hermoso collar de plata reluciente: pequeños hilos de plata forjados juntos en un solo camino intrincado, unido gracias a varios zafiros y decorado sutilmente con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Es completamente hermoso y ha de valer una fortuna.

—Cuando entré a Hogwarts, mi abuela Narcisa me regaló un par de cosas. Me dio algunas de sus joyas más preciadas y me pidió que si encontraba a una mujer que considerara valiera la pena, le diera éste collar. Fue forjado por duendes, y el primer poseedor de la joya, se lo regaló a la mujer de su vida. Supongo que era algo así como una tradición. Mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela y ahora yo quiero dártelo a ti.

La pelirroja no puede hablar, su cerebro se ha transformado en una masa poco consistente dentro de su cabeza y las piernas parecen no aguantar su propio peso.

—Yo… no sé qué decir Scor, esto es demasiado, de verdad no n-no…—ya ni siquiera puede terminar una frase, está tan impactada por el regalo de Scorpius y lo que éste representa. Una joya familiar es como un «Te considero parte de la familia», un nivel de compromiso muy grande.

—Rose, sólo acéptalo. Por favor. No te estoy pidiendo que profundicemos nuestra relación, es simplemente un obsequio y no importa lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, me encantaría saber que te pertenece—la pelirroja asiente lentamente luego de unos segundos y sonríe cuando el rubio le coloca el collar y, antes de alejarse de ella, le besa el cuello.

—Gracias. Es hermoso Scor—susurra embelesada. Luego se acerca y lo besa con una ternura infinita; un beso suave, dulce, embriagador, que lanza chispazos por los cuerpos de ambos.

—El regalo de mi madre es un poco más simple—comenta Scorpius, enseñándole la otra cajita que contiene un brazalete de plata con un grabado muy bonito y pequeñas esmeraldas en el broche—. Pero a mi madre le gustan las cosas simples en cuanto a joyería. Le diré que es de parte de ambos, por una feliz navidad libre de nueces.

Rose pone los ojos en blanco y lo golpea en el brazo.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy—murmura Rose, plantándole otro beso en los labios—. Dile que lo siento mucho en verdad.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Debo irme hora, no quiero mandar a mi padre a San Mungo también.

—Eres un peligro Weasley—susurra Scorpius.

—Por algo sales conmigo Malfoy. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad Rose.

* * *

_ Eso es todo, no hay más. Sólo las justas 2,500 palabras permitidas para el reto. _

_No ha salido como esperaba, pero me ha convencido. Espero les haya gustado a todos ustedes queridos lectores. Debo admitir que Scorpius se ha revelado en contra mía y ha actuado raro, no es precisamente como me lo imagino en cuanto a personalidad, pero bueeeno. _

_Lamento mucho si no les ha gustado la historia, si piensan que no sirvo para ésto y que mejor me vaya a repasar mis lecciones de piano. Son libres de decirme lo que gusten con todo el respeto del mundo y dejarlo en review que con gusto contestaré._

_La historia esta ambientada en el quinto año de los muchachos, en mi cabeza llevan saliendo dos años y el primer año lo pasaron con la familia de Rose. Si consigo tiempo en las vacaciones, escribiré cómo me imagino esa cena familiar de los mil Weasley-Potter-Scamander-Longbottom y el único Malfoy en un solo lugar xD Pobre Scor, no la tuvo nada fácil al meterse con Rose. _

_Vale, pues eso. Gracias por leer (incluyendo la nota de la autora xD)._

_Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y sus familiares, Dios les bendiga y los llene de felicidad. Que pasen bonitas fiestas navideñas y un épico año nuevo. _

_Con cariño, Cora Lozar._

_P.d. Scorpius Malfoy acordó visitar en persona a todos aquellos que amablemente dejen un review. Aunque debo recalcar que no soy responsable si no los visita. xD Pásenlo bien. _


End file.
